


I Missed You

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Luis, Remington and Sebastian all being together tonight for Crown The Empire's show in LA. Palaye and Luis haven't been together in almost 6 months, and we (me and my 2 other writer friends) flipped it when we noticed! We all had to write our own verion of events.

Remington leaned on the dark railing and sipped his drink, hoping the alcohol would calm the nerves he’d started to feel earlier in the night. 

Luis had decided to drink before the show, knowing he was going to be nervous, he would be seeing Remignton for the first time in six months tonight.

Remington watched his friend’s play below him, watching the crowd getting excited and having a good time. Lights bounced off the walls and around the room, the music was loud and intoxicating.

Luis spotted Remington across the stage, he looked beautiful. He was tall and pretty. Almost like nothing had changed; but so much had. 

Remington enjoyed the show, trying to keep his mind off Luis. He knew if he was the one to approach Luis it might have been too much.

Luis rounded the final corner, Remington was so close now, just a few more steps and he’d be next to him. Luis could almost feel Remington’s skin on his, it had been so long since he’d left.

Remington looked to his right for a split second, just to observe the room for a moment, his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t know whether to look away, smile or not — Luis walked towards him, he couldn’t look away.

Luis smiled nervously at Remington as he came to stand next to him at the railing, Remington returned the smile. ‘Hey,’ Luis mumbled, Remington couldn’t hear him over the music but his mind knew the sound of Luis’s voice he almost didn’t need to hear it.

‘Hey,’ Remington replied. They both watched the stage for a couple songs, just standing next to each other — Luis finally decided he couldn’t control the undying urge to touch Remington anymore. 

Remington’s hand was hanging down by his side as he watched the stage. He was so hyperaware of Luis’ presence next to him that when Luis reached for his hand, Remington could feel it before Luis’s hand even touched his.

Luis slid his hand effortlessly into Remington’s their fingers intertwining effortlessly, it was innate. Luis’s thumb ran over Remington’s knuckles a few times, to calm himself and to calm Remington. Luis could see the anxiety oozing from Remington. 

Remington smiled, unable to stop it, as their hands fell into the place they were meant to be. He looked to Luis for a second, admiring him. His hair had gotten longer, he’d gotten new glasses. He still looked beautiful.

Remington squeezed Luis’s hand to get his attention, once Luis looked at him he nodded to the door suggesting they leave. Luis smiles in return pulling on Remington’s hand, Remington following close behind Luis; he can smell Luis he is so close to him.

Luis pulls open the heavy door and they walk into the hallway, the door closes behind them and it’s instantly quiet around them. The silence starts to settle around the two and Luis drops Remington’s hand, the feeling of the other’s hands already becoming a craving.

‘I…’ Luis tried, not really sure what he wanted to say. He was feeling so much, so many words flying around in his head, he didn’t know how to express himself or what was the right thing to say. They both stood there, looking at each other.

Remington took in Luis’ appearance in the good lighting, half of his dark hair was pulled back into a low bun, his glasses sat high on the bridge of his nose. His cheeks were flush, Remington wanted it believe it was because of him but he knew it was from the heat in the room they’d just left. 

Luis scanned Remington, his black hair spiked, make up smudged and his face was round and pink with heat. His arms were bigger, more toned now; he’d kept up with training. He was wearing something Luis had seen him in before, a black see-through long sleeve. He noticed how heavily Remington was breathing. 

‘How about we go outside?’ Luis said finally being able to put words together that sounded competent. 

‘Sure!’ Remington piped up, smiling. He didn’t look any less nervous, but only because Luis knew  _ every _ cell in Remington’s body; he’d fool just about anyone else.

Remington followed Luis down the hallways, arriving outside in the cool air of Los Angeles. Remnington leaned against the wall, looking around, hoping there was no one around to see them. Even though he didn’t mind being seen by people he wanted to be with Luis  _ alone _ . 

‘So,’ Remington tried, he didn’t know where to start, what to ask. Luis stood in front of him, Remington wanted to touch him again he craved Luis so badly he might have cried if he didn’t want to look like he was desperate.

Luis wanted to reach out and run his hand across Remington’s cheek bone, he wanted to feel his warm skin under his hand. ‘You’re so pretty, you know?’ Luis chuckled, stepping closer to Remington and resting his closed fist on Remington’s clothes stomach. Luis thought this was better than not touching Remington. 

Remington hummed quietly as Luis spoke and then touched him. His eyes glistened with love. ‘Only for you,’ Remington whispered. He tried to hold back his urges to kiss Luis, he knew this was Luis’s territory. Luis was aware of how Remington felt about him, it was Luis who needed the space.

This was Luis’ chance to mend the space and broken pieces that he’d made in Remington. He knew how fragile Remignton was right now, how much this was going to impact him. Luis’s heart started to beat a little faster, like the fingers of a kid with ADHD on a table.

Remington looked into the dark eyes of Luis, his tried looking into his soul he wanted to find something that would indicate it was okay for him to move, to breath. ‘Luis-’ Remington started, being cut off by Luis moving.

Just as Remington started to say something, the very sound of his voice pulled Luis into him. His chest was touching Remington’s. Luis’s hand softly grabbed at Remington’s and pulled it up to rest it on his own chest ‘I missed you,’ Luis breathed, looking up into Remington’s eyes. 

The feeling of the fabric under Remington’s fingers made his need for Luis higheten but he held back. When Luis spoke, Remington’s breath hitched in his throat. He almost lost control of himself, he almost let his wants take over. 

Luis leaned in closer, his hand traveled up Remington’s torso, connecting with bare skin when he reached his neck. He smiled, looking at his hand on Remington’s skin — it almost didn’t feel real. He let his hand glide across Remington’s warm skin, then let his hand hover around the back of Remington’s neck. 

Remington’s let himself feel every second of Luis’ touch on him, he let his eyes close for a moment. The smell of the fresh air, the smell of alcohol and Luis; it made a smile form on his lips. He felt a small pull from Luis’s hand on the back of his neck, Remington didn’t need to open his eyes to find Luis’s lips.

Their kiss was soft, sweet; it was rediscovering that home could be a person. It was picking up the broken pieces and putting them back where they belonged. The kiss was reaffirming everything Luis needed to know and it was releasing Remington’s doubts that Luis might not come back.

  
  



End file.
